De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 6 (Schaduwpoot)
‘Doorlopen, Vleugelpoot!’ siste Schaduwpoot zachtjes. Ze hadden moeten stoppen doordat ze een HemelClanpatrouille hadden gespot en moesten schuilen. Dankzij het vochtige weer waren de geursporen niet erg sterk en verdwenen snel weer, dus moest het tempo opgevoerd worden. Vleugelpoot haalde haar in. ‘Het spijt me, ik heb gewoon geen goede conditie! En ik heb een lamlendig gevoel in mijn maag. Weet je zeker dat we hier goed aan doen? Als je het mij vraagt brengt dit ons alleen maar in de problemen!’ Schaduwpoot rolde met haar ogen. Waarom moest hij zich altijd overal zorgen over maken? Beiden hielden ze van avontuur, hij moet gewoon leren genieten! ''‘Als we de medicijnkatten thuisbrengen zal niemand nadenken over dat we ongehoorzaam waren, we zullen alleen maar gezien worden als helden!’ Vleugelpoot schuifelde op zijn poten. ‘Ik weet het niet hoor,’ mompelde hij. Samen trippelden ze langs de woudgrens van de DonderClan. Schaduwpoot gokte dat de zoekpatrouille langs de stroom die de grens met de WindClan aangaf zou lopen, maar dat konden zij en haar broertje niet doen. Ze zouden geen bescherming hebben van de bomen en andere katten zouden hun zo doorhebben. Toevallig wist ze dat de stroom begon in de Maanpoel, dus zolang ze het water zouden volgen, zouden ze de patrouille vinden. Het was haar opgevallen dat de bomen helemaal rood, geel en oranje waren gekleurd en de bladeren begonnen al te vallen. Met haar staart zwiepte ze een blad voor Vleugelpoots voeten, waardoor de donkerbruine kater viel. Grommend stond hij op, maar hij kon een grijns niet onderdrukken. In de verte hoorde ze stemmen. ‘Schiet op Heidepoot, als ik door jou slome gedoe mijn eindbeoordeling niet haal, zal ik het je niet laten vergeten!’ Vage schimmen van een zwarte en lichtbruine kat verschenen tussen de eikenbomen. ‘We slagen heus wel hoor, je maakt je druk om niks! Zwartklauw zal ervoor zorgen dat we allebei onze krijgersnamen vandaag nog krijgen!’ Ravenpoot schonk de poes een boze blik. ‘Mond dicht! Straks horen ze ons nog, je weet nooit waar ze zijn tijdens je beoordeling.’ Gefrustreerd zwaaide de poes met haar staart. ‘Laten we naar de oever gaan, daar heb ik gisteren samen met Rozenboom een heleboel waterratten geroken!’ stelde de zwarte leerling voor. Heidepoot zuchtte. ‘Prima.’ Schaduwpoot merkte pas dat haar vacht overeind was komen te staan toen ze zich weer ontspande. ‘Kom,’ zei ze tegen haar broer. ‘Tijd om verder te gaan.’ Ze zag Vleugelpoot worstelen in een braamstruik. ‘Kom op, Vleugel, ruk jezelf los!’ bemoedigde ze. Woede flitste in zijn ogen. ‘Als ik dat had gekund, had ik het wel gedaan!’ Schaduwpoot schrok van haar broertjes reactie, meestal bewaarde hij zijn kalmte, maar misschien was ze nu te ver gegaan. Ze hielp hem door zijn vacht los te rukken van de distels. Toen hij vrij was keerde hij direct om. ‘Ga je niet meer mee?’ vroeg Schaduwpoot geschrokken. Vleugelpoot staarde ongelovig terug. ‘Ga jij verder? Zie je niet wat de SterrenClan ons probeert te vertellen? Eerste de HemelClanpatrouille, dan twee DonderClanleerlingen en dan kom ik vast te zitten in een braamstruik? Het is niet aan ons om de medicijnkatten te vinden, Schaduwpoot! Het spijt me, maar ik ga terug.’ Schaduwpoot zuchtte. ‘Oké, doe wat jij wil, ik ga wel alleen.’ Ze keken elkaar lang aan. ‘Wees voorzichtig,’ murmelde hij. ‘Ik weet dat ik je toch niet kan stoppen.’ Schaduwpoot staarde naar haar poten. ‘En ik kan jou niet overhalen.’ Hun wangen gleden langs elkaar en Vleugelpoot gaf haar een vlugge lik. ‘Alles is goed tussen ons toch?’ vroeg Schaduwpoot nog snel. Ze hield niet van ruzie met haar broer en wilde het zo snel mogelijk oplossen. ‘Natuurlijk!’ snorde hij. Daarna keerde hij om en rende zo hard mogelijk weg. ''Misschien is dit maar goed. Vleugelpoot zal vast wel een smoesje voor mij verzinnen. '' Ze zette de zoektocht voort. Doordat ze veel sneller had gelopen, kon ze de groep weer ruiken en wist ze dat de patrouille dicht in de buurt zat. ‘Ruik je al iets bekends?’ Schaduwpoot herkende de stem van Visster, die ze op de Grote Vergadering had horen spreken. ‘Als we iets hadden gevonden zouden we het wel zeggen,’ gromde Hazenster. ‘Er zijn teveel gemengde geuren! Op de heide is er gewoon één sterke geur, dat is lekker makkelijk.’ Dat was Langvoet! Die had ze ook gezien op die avond. ‘Misschien moeten we opsplitsen,’ suggereerde Mistster. Schaduwpoot verstopte zich in een struik zodat ze de patrouille kon zien. Vonkster, de DonderClanleider, knikte instemmend. ‘Dat lijkt me een goed idee. Eén van elke Clan in een groep bij de leider. Zo zijn er vijf groepen van vier katten, dan zullen we ze zo vinden.’ De vijf Clanleiders verspreiden zich met hun Clangenoten achter hen aan. Even later mixte de groepjes en waren ze klaar voor vertrek. Visster was samen met Sneeuwpels, Varenschaduw en Steenbries. Vonkster was ingedeeld met Dauwvacht, Koperpoot en Langvoet. Mistster leidde Gaaienveer, Vederstorm en Regenpoot. Hazensters groepje bestond uit Blauwpels, Zalmsprong en Roodklauw. En Houtster bleef over met Pruimpoot, Leeuwenmaan en Jaagwolk. Trots dat ze wist wie iedereen was, zwiepte ze haar staart heen en weer, te laat besefte ze wat voor lawaai ze had gemaakt. ‘Wat was dat?’ Vederstorm vernauwde zijn ogen en keek naar de struik waar Schaduwpoot in verscholen was. Houtster zwiepte met haar staart. ‘Vast iets wat niet belangrijk is op dit moment. Focus je op het vinden van de medicijnkatten!’ ‘Ik zou het anders niet fijn vinden als iemand ons zit te bespioneren. Wie weet zijn het wel zwerfkatten die ons in de gaten houden!’ Mistster kapte de twee katten af. ‘Laten we gewoon gaan! Vonkster, ga jij anders langs de DonderClangrens en Hazenster langs die van de WindClan. Visster gaat naar de Maanpoel en Houtster en ik gaan beide aan de andere kant van de stroom hogerop de heuvel.’ Vonkster knikte. ‘Dat lijkt mij een goed plan.’ Maar Visster was het er niet mee eens en stak haar staart in de lucht. ‘Wacht even! Is dat wel zo eerlijk? Wie weet leiden ze de groep wel weg van waar het echt gebeurd is! Of juist regelrecht in een hinderlaag!’ ‘Vertrouw je ons soms niet?’ grauwde Vonkster, haar korte vacht opgezet. Mistster versmalde zijn ogen. ‘Ja, zo klinkt het wel. We kunnen anders hetzelfde over jou zeggen!’ Visster staarde hun boos aan. ‘Ik wijs jullie er alleen maar op. Je weet niet wie je kan vertrouwen deze dagen.’ Houtster stapte naar voren. ‘We hebben katten van andere Clans in elke patrouille. Het komt heus wel goed. Wees niet zo wantrouwend! Een leider zal zoiets nooit doen, Visster.’ De RivierClanpoes draaide zich sissend om. ‘Prima, laten we gaan dan. Maar als jullie dadelijk dood zijn is het niet mijn schuld!’ ''In SterrenClansnaam, wat is er mis met die poes! De groepjes gingen ieder een richting op en een paar hartslagen later was niemand meer te zien. Wie ga ik volgen? Haar instinct zei dat ze beter met Visster mee kon gaan. De Maanpoel zou de meest logische plek zijn om te zoeken voor medicijnkatten. Maar als Schaduwpoot ze zou vinden, dan wilde ze het liever melden bij Mistster, dus was het maar beter als ze haar leider achterna ging. Waar de beek het smalst was, sprong ze erover heen en volgde het groepje van de SchaduwClanleider. Misschien is het nu tijd dat ik ''zelf maar op zoek ga, als ik ze alleen maar achterna loop vindt'' ik'' de medicijnkatten nooit!'' Ze liet de patrouille gaan en rende tussen de bomen door. Ze werd al snel moe doordat ze de heuvel op rende en besloot in een boom te klimmen in de hoop wat meer van de omgeving te kunnen zien. Maar het was tevergeefs. Boven in de boom waren er alleen maar takken en bladeren die bijna tegen elkaar aan zaten waardoor Schaduwpoot nog geen staartlengte verder kon kijken. Ze klom weer naar beneden en ging verder. Ze was nu al vele boomlengtes van Mistster verwijderd, wist ze. Dus kon ze lekker haar gang gaan. Ineens klonk er een verschrikte kreet, niet heel ver van haar. Als eerst verstarde Schaduwpoot, maar haar nieuwsgierigheid dwong haar verder te gaan. Toen ze met gemak over een struik heen sprong, belandde ze in een open plek omringt door vele struiken en bossen. Het zou best een goed kamp maken, vond Schaduwpoot. Maar toen ze rondkeek, leek het alsof de wereld om haar heen instortte. In het midden van de open plek lagen zes dode katten, besmeurd met bloed en de geur van dood omhulde hen. Vlamhart! Schaduwpoot herkende de rode vacht van haar medicijnkat meteen. Nee! Dit kan niet waar zijn! Oh, Vlamhart, wat moeten we zonder jou? Geritsel van de struiken trok direct haar aandacht en ze spande haar spieren aan. Ze mocht dan nog maar net een maan leerling zijn, maar dat zou haar niet stoppen om de dader te vermoorden. Degene die dit gedaan heeft zal boeten! Een schildpadpoes stapte eruit. Haar ogen rond van schrik. Zonder na te denken viel Schaduwpoot aan en ontblootte haar klauwen. Ze belandde op de rug van de schildpadpoes en haalde haar klauwen meteen over de vacht van de poes. ‘Waarom heb je dit gedaan!’ grauwde Schaduwpoot. Maar de schildpadpoes antwoordde niet en gooide de donkerbruine SchaduwClanpoes van zich af en drukte haar tegen de grond. De blauwe ogen fonkelde woest en ze sperde haar kaken open. Schaduwpoot maakte zich klaar voor de doodsbeet van de kat … maar die kwam niet. Opeens sprong de poes van haar af. ‘Ik ken die geur!’ mompelde ze. Snel krabbelde Schaduwpoot overeind. ‘Je bent een Clankat of niet?’ Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Ik kom van de SchaduwClan.’ De poes haalde haar schouders op. ‘Voor mij ruiken jullie allemaal hetzelfde.’ Hoe zou die poes van ons afweten? Kent ze meerdere Clankatten? ‘Wie ben jij?’ vroeg ze uiteindelijk. ‘Ik ben Sabina, en jij?’ ‘Schaduwpoot,’ antwoordde ze. ‘Weet jij misschien wie dit heeft gedaan?’ Sabina schudde bedroefd haar kop. ‘Nee, het spijt me, ik heb ze pas net gevonden. Ik schrok me dood! Maar dit is niet de eerste keer dat ik dode Clankatten heb gevonden. Je zou zeggen dat het een gewoonte aan het worden is.’ Eerder dode Clan katten gevonden?! Wie dan? Al snel bedacht Schaduwpoot dat dat een domme vraag zou zijn om te stellen.'' Zij zou dat natuurlijk nooit kunnen weten. ‘Misschien zijn het de zwerfkatten,’ murmelde de poes. Schaduwpoot keek geïnteresseerd op. ‘''De zwerfkatten? Welke zwerfkatten?’ ‘Er is een groep met zwerfkatten die even verderop woont. Ze zijn heel erg vijandig en hebben iets tegen andere katten. Onderschat hen niet, ze zijn slimmer en sterker dan je zou denken,’ legde Sabina uit. ‘Maar waarom zouden ze dan de medicijnkatten aanvallen? Waren ze met toeval in de buurt?’ Schaduwpoot kon niet begrijpen waarom de zwerfkatten de medicijnkatten zouden aanvallen. Die zouden nog geen vlieg kwaad doen! ‘Bij hun is niks toeval. Dit was gepland!’ gromde Sabina. Verschrikte keek Schaduwpoot naar de lijken. Gepland? Maar hoe zouden ze dat weten dan? Zouden ze de medicijnkatten hier vaker hebben zien zitten? En misschien wisten ze na een tijdje dat ze hier elke halve maan bijeen kwamen! Ja dat moest het wel zijn! Er is geen andere verklaring, toch? Ze zuchtte. ‘Dit is echt vreselijk voor ons.’ Sabina leek niet te weten wat ze moest zeggen. ‘Dit zijn de medicijnkatten. De katten die onze ziektes en wonden genezen. Zonder hun zouden we echt heel snel doodgaan!’ De schildpadpoes legde een staart over Schaduwpoots rug om haar te kalmeren. ‘Hoe denk je dat ik of die zwerfkatten overleven? Wij hebben toch ook geen medicijnkatten om ons te verzorgen. Wij moeten alles zelf doen, geloof me, het komt heus wel goed. Clankatten vinden meestal wel een manier om het op te lossen, nietwaar?’ Schaduwpoot knikte en ademde opgelucht. ‘Dat is waar.’ De SterrenClan zal ons toch wel helpen? ‘Ik moet mijn leider waarschuwen,’ zei ze. Sabina knikte. ‘Dat begrijp ik. Dan ga ik maar weer eens, voordat ik de schuld op me krijg.’ Schaduwpoot opende haar mond om te zeggen dat zij het heus wel voor haar zou opnemen, maar de poes was al weer weg. Hoe ga ik dit ooit aan Mistster vertellen? ''Ze sprong over de struik en rende richting de plek waar ze vandaan was gekomen. Ze zat zo erg te peinzen dat ze niet merkte dat iemand haar naam riep. ‘Schaduwpoot? Wat doe jij ''hier?’ Ze schrok van de stem en keek geschrokken naar de richting waar het vandaan kwam. Mistster, Gaaienveer, Vederstorm en Regenpoot kwamen op haar afgetrippeld. ‘Ehm,’ begon ze sprakeloos. Haar leider versmalde haar ogen. ‘Ben je ons gevolgd?’ Ze sloeg haar ogen neer. ‘Ja,’ zei ze, bang voor de reactie. ‘Maar ik heb de medicijnkatten gevonden!’ voegde ze er snel aan toe. Nog voordat Mistster kon antwoorden, verscheen Vederstorm achter hem. ‘Waar zijn ze?’ Ongemakkelijk schuifelde ze op haar poten. ‘Zijn alleen wel …’ Verder durfde ze niks te zeggen, het kwam er gewoon niet uit. ‘Alleen wat?’ vroeg Gaaienveer. ‘''Dood'',’ bracht ze uit. ‘Wat?!’ krijste Regenpoot verschrikt uit. ‘Dat meen je niet!’ Mistster stak zijn staart in de lucht als een teken voor stilte. ‘Regenpoot, zoek Visster. Gaaienveer Vonkster en Vederstorm Hazenster. Schaduwpoot, jij komt met mij mee Houtster zoeken.’ Schaduwpoot knikte, maar ze deed haar best om niet ineen te krimpen. Vleugelpoot had gelijk. Ik kom in zoveel problemen nu! En dadelijk komt Pruimpoot ook nog! Oh, SterrenClan, wat heb ik gedaan? '' ‘Waarom ben je hier, Schaduwpoot?’ vroeg Mistster streng. ‘I-Ik wilde de medicijnkatten vinden. Ik was zo benieuwd naar waar ze zouden zijn en toen ik niet uitgekozen was, besloot ik dat het een leuk avontuur te zijn en dat ik, als ik ze zou vinden, als held ontvangen zou worden.’ Ze besefte nu pas hoe kittenachtig en stom dat wel niet klonk. ‘Was de Grote Vergadering niet genoeg soms?’ gromde Mistster. ‘Ja-Jawel, maar …’ stotterde ze. ‘Maar wat?’ Ze boog bedroefd haar kop. ‘Niks.’ ‘Hoe denk je nu dat de andere Clans tegen ons zullen aankijken? Dat we een stelletje roekeloze leerlingen hebben die niet luisteren en ''egoïstisch zijn? Denk je soms dat ik niet door heb dat jij en je zusje constant ruzie maken? Dit zal het niet beter maken hoor, geloof me. Als je nou zou doen wat je gevraagd werd, Schaduwpoot, dan zou je een uitstekende krijger kunnen worden, echt waar. Maar als je telkens dit soort streken uithaalt, zal je leven alleen maar bestaan uit straffen.’ Schaduwpoot wilde niks meer zeggen. De preek van haar leider was pijnlijk genoeg geweest. De SchaduwClanleider zuchtte. ‘En wat heb jij met het vinden van dode katten als je op speurtocht gaat?’ Schaduwpoot wendde haar kop van de leider af. Het was misschien sarcastisch, maar ze wist dat hij oprecht heel erg bedroefd was. De vorige keer dat ze op ontdekking ging was gegaan had ze Heemstvleugel dood gevonden. Misschien is het maar goed ook dat Vleugelpoot niet mee is gegaan. Hij zou nooit meer van zijn trauma zijn afgekomen. Als dit in zijn hoofd was geprint zou hij niet eens meer kunnen slapen. '' ‘Weet er iemand in het kamp waarom je weg bent?’ vroeg Mistster verder. Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Vleugelpoot was ook eerst mee, maar is uiteindelijk teruggegaan.’ De grijze kater gaf haar geen kans om verder te praten. ‘Gelukkig is er nog iemand verstandig.’ ‘Maar ik heb hem gevraagd om voor mij een smoesje te verzinnen.’ Ze voelde de frustratie van Mistster afspatten. ‘Ook dat nog! Wat nou als ze een zoekpatrouille erop uit gaan sturen? Dat is verspilling van kostbare tijd!’ ''Ja ja, ik weet het, ik heb alles fout gedaan. Hij hoeft het er niet zo in te wrijven! Gelukkig vonden ze Houtster al snel en was Mistster niet meer bezig met haar. ‘We hebben ze gevonden, Houtster.’ De bruine HemelClanpoes keek blij op. ‘Echt waar? Dat is goed nieuws! Waar zijn ze?’ Mistster boog bedroefd zijn hoofd. ‘In de SterrenClan.’ Houtsters ogen werden groot van schrik en ze zakte bijna in elkaar. ‘Dat meen je niet!’ ‘Helaas wel.’ De kater die Schaduwpoot kende als Leeuwenmaan, stapte naar voren. ‘Wie heeft ze gevonden?’ Zijn ogen waren bewolkt met verdriet en het zag ernaar uit dat het hem ongelooflijk veel pijn deed. Schaduwpoot kwam tevoorschijn achter Mistster. ‘Ik,’ miauwde ze. ‘''Wat?!'' Schaduwpoot, wat doe jij hier? Jij zou in het kamp moeten zitten!’ Haar hart kromp ineen toen ze haar zusjes blik ontmoette. De ogen van Pruimpoot brandde op haar vacht. ‘Laat me raden. Je wilde weer de held uithangen! Kon je mij niet een keer de eer gunnen? Jij echt de meest verschrikkelijk zus ooit! Ik haat je!’ Tranen vertroebelde Schaduwpoots blik, maar ze dwong zichzelf om niet te huilen voor haar zusje en de andere katten. ‘Het spijt me,’ begon ze, maar Mistster stopte haar daarna. ‘Dit lossen we in het kamp wel op. Niet iedereen hoeft hierover te weten.’ ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ ‘Leidt ons ernaar toe, Schaduwpoot.’ Nadat de groepjes bij elkaar waren gekomen, hadden ze eerst nog even iedereen de tijd moeten geven om bij te komen van de ontdekking. Vonkster liep naast Leeuwenmaan en leek bijna op hem te leunen. Blauwpels had haar vertelt dat de DonderClanmedicijnkat haar dochter was geweest, dus dat het extra hard aan was gekomen. Hazenster had het er ook moeilijk mee, haar broer was één van de WindClanmedicijnkatten geweest en Vissters zoon was ook omgekomen en zij en haar dochter Dauwvacht waren ook erg verdrietig. ‘Wie zou dit doen?’ vroeg Steenbries stilletjes aan de HemelClancommandant, Roodklauw. De rode kater schudde zijn hoofd. ‘Ik zou het niet weten, maar het is maar goed dat we IJzelstorm en IJspels niet hebben meegenomen, die zouden meteen iedereen op hun pad neerslaan. Of Melkpoot, zij zou niet eens meer zijn bijgekomen denk ik.’ Houtster kwam naast hun lopen. ‘Dit is verdrietig nieuws voor alle Clans. Wij mogen nog van geluk spreken dat we Melkpoot nog hebben.’ Schaduwpoot nam de leiding weer en herkende meteen de struik waar ze overheen was gesprongen. ‘Hier is het,’ miauwde ze. ‘Dank je, jonge kat.’ Houtster knipperde dankbaar met haar ogen en sprong toen met een grote sprong naar de andere kant van het bosje bladeren en takken. De andere katten volgden haar voorbeeld en Vonkster en Leeuwenmaan hurkte meteen neer naast de kat die waarschijnlijk hun dochter was. Schaduwpoot ontmoette haar zusjes blik, maar Pruimpoot keek snel weer weg. Zelfs Blauwpels negeerde haar. Nu is iedereen boos op me. Gelukkig had geen van de leiders er een opmerking over gemaakt. Ze keek bedroefd naar de dode katten. Zonder hen zullen we het niet lang volhouden. Bladkaal komt eraan en zonder medicijnkatten zijn we verloren! Hoe gaan we dit ooit oplossen? Zullen we wel de tijd ervoor krijgen, of zijn we dan al dood? Sabina’s woorden schoten haar te binnen: Hoe denk je dat ik of die zwerfkatten overleven? Wij hebben toch ook geen medicijnkatten om ons te verzorgen. Wij moeten alles zelf doen, geloof me, het komt heus wel goed. Clankatten vinden meestal wel een manier om het op te lossen, nietwaar? Maar toch voelde het niet lekker. Zij zijn eraan gewend om zo te leven. Voor ons wordt dat nieuw. Wat als we het niet aankunnen? Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal